d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Red Great Wyrm Unique Balor
This is an upgraded version of Ammet, described at Half-Red Dragon Unique Balor, but the methodology is slightly different for his design. In order to make Ammet truly half-great wyrm red dragon, a few changes would need to be made-- the first being that it needs to be larger. Being only half great wyrm, it doesn't need to go all the way up to Colossal in size, but rather someone in between Large and Colossal... either Huge or Gargantuan. Using the target HD of 40 as a guide, that means Huge. To make it Huge, that means an application of the Dire template from the . Next was the need to give it some sorcerer spellcasting abilities. The easiest way of handling that is to add on some sorcerer levels. Let's take "Half-Dragon" literally in this case, and give it half the wyrm's integrated levels– 9. This should make for a suitably terrifying foe. Statblock |SLAcl=40 |SLA= |str=58 |dex=24 |con=44 |int=26 |wis=22 |cha=32 |feats=Awaken Frightful Presence, Bonus Breath x3, Cleave, Clinging Breath, Combat Reflexes, Enlarge Breath, Extend Spell, Flyby Attack, Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Initiative, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (telekinesis), Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (longsword) |skills=Bluff +33, Concentration +38, Diplomacy +37, Disguise +12 (+14 acting), Hide +27, Intimidate +35, Knowledge (Arcana) +31, Knowledge (History) +10, Knowledge (Nature) +13, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) +10, Knowledge (Religion) +15, Knowledge (Planes) +15, Move Silently +31, Search +31, Sense Motive +31, Spellcraft +33 (+35 scrolls), Survival +6 (+8 following tracks), Use Magic Device +33 (+35 scrolls) }} Details Balors love to join battle armed with their swords and whips. If they face stiff resistance, they may teleport away to loose a few spell-like effects at the foe. Artifact Whip: Helltongue, Eater of Souls :Helltongue is equivelent to a +3 Brilliant Energy, Ghost Touch, Flaming Burst, Mighty Cleaving, Soulbreaker, Three Strand, Whip Unlike most whips, Helltongue deals lethal damage to all foes, no matter what armor they may be wearing, and unlike most brilliant energy weapons, this whip deals damage to undead. On a successful critical hit, in addition to dealing 1d10 extra fire damage, it drains one negative level from the target (no save to avoid this effect). One day later, the target may make a DC 18 Fort Save to regain this lost level, but if failed, the negative level is permanent. Helltongue consists of three strands of living flame, each which can make a seperate attack without an attack penalty, but each attack must be against the same foe, and it cannot attack a foe it has already entangled. It is an intellegent weapon with an alignment of chaotic evil and an ego of 18. It bestows two negative levels on any non-chaotic evil being that tries to wield it, and on a successful ego check, it will even try to attack its wielder. Entangle (Ex): Helltongue entangles foes much like an attack with a net. The whip has 100 hit points and regenerates 5 hit points per round, or can be burst with a DC 35 strength check. The whip needs no folding. If it hits, the target and the balor immediately make opposed Strength checks; if the balor wins, it drags the target against its flaming body (see below). The target remains anchored against the balor’s body until it escapes the whip Helltongue cannot regenerate damage dealt by holy cold damage that is delivered via a weapon made of cold iron. However, it does possess holy and cold resistance 5. Combat A balor’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Virtual Size Category (Ex): Ammet's extraordinary strength grants him a virtual size category, granting him an additional +4 constitution, +3 natural armor, and the ability to use weapons made of denser material. Death Throes (Ex): When killed, a balor explodes in a blinding flash of light that deals 100 points of damage to anything within 100 feet (Reflex DC 30 half ). This explosion automatically destroys any weapons the balor is holding. The save DC is Constitution-based. Vorpal Sword (Su): Every balor carries a +1 vorpal longsword that looks like a flame or a bolt of lightning. Summon Demon (Sp): Once per day a balor can automatically summon 4d10 dretches, 1d4 hezrous, or one nalfeshnee, glabrezu, marilith, or balor. This ability is the equivalent of a 9th-level spell. Flaming Body (Su): The body of a balor is wreathed in flame. Anyone grappling a balor takes 6d6 points of fire damage each round. True Seeing (Su): Balors have a continuous true seeing ability, as the spell (caster level 20th). Breath Weapon (Su): Ammet can breathe a 50' cone of fire four times per day that deals 10d8 fire damage, reflex DC 38 for half. Tactics, Round by Round Ammet is most effective as a ranged combatant, using its spell-like abilities to attack from a distance. Prior to combat: Unholy aura. If possible, also cast Blur, Mirror Image, Bull's Strength, and Shield. If Ammet anticipates a long fight, such as during a war, cast these spells extended. Round 1: Flyby attack and clinging breath weapon. Round 2: Fire storm or implosion and quickened telekinesis, or summon additional demons. If the balor does not deem itself seriously threatened, it conserves abilities usable only once per day and uses blasphemy instead. Round 3: Insanity or power word stun. Round 4: Full melee attack with weapons, including entangle with whip. Round 5: Teleport or fly away with entangled foe to reestablish range; repeat round 1 and continue. A balor who wants to drive off or neutralize a party without slaying its foes avoids lethal attacks. Prior to combat: Unholy aura. Round 1: Dominate monster. Round 2: Power word stun. Round 3: Insanity or telekinesis to incapacitate or repel a dangerous opponent. Round 4: Teleport or fly away to reestablish range; repeat round 1 and continue. Category:Epic Category:Low-Epic